narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gurasu Chikako
Gurasu Chikako (硝子千賀子) Sometimes known as the Child of the Firefly and the Scorpion (ホタルとスコーピオンの子) Background Chikako was the daughter of Gurasu Hotaru and Sasori, he had to leave when she was three, but he had only been able to visit in some space of time, due to his Akatsuki duties. When she was four and still living in the grass, where her mother had run away to when she was younger, Orochimaru, knowing of her existence, made an attempt to kidnap her, but her mother fled, taking Chikako with her. She found Granny Chiyo, and was allowed to live with her. Chikako grew up missing her father. When she was six, her mother took in Kankuro and Temari , who couldn't live with Gaara anymore, and it was her job to help control his power anyway. At first, the relationship was hard, due to Kankuro's hatred for little kids, but they came to see her as their little sister. When they were eleven, Gaara came into Hotaru's care, saved from the Council. They came to see each other as siblings after the fourth attempt to kill Gaara, resulting in Chikako comforting him. But, her mother had maybe grown too fond of Gaara, so on the last attempt to kill Gaara, he went wild, and Hotaru, faltering to hurt him, seeing him as her son, was killed in front of Chikako. Her rage was amazing, being able to stand and fight Gaara for a short time, with her Glass Art, which is a parallel to his sand manipulation. When the others left for the Chunin exams, she was still in hospital. When they returned, she had left in the night, leaving her hiti-ate and the last of her cut hair behind on the bed. She went to the Grass, for a few years, selling glass models and training herself. There, she met Sasori and Deidara, and spent a little time with her father, but he had to leave. From this grew her loathing for Deidara, wh continually bugged her. When she was fifteen, the Sand Siblings came to the village, looking for her. She broke down, seeing them again and agreed to go back with them. Personality Very, very kind, carried others burdens as well as her own, daydreams a lot, kind of a drop out in class, but is trained by her mother in Glass Art at home. She couldn't care less and isn't afraid to cry for anything. She sees family as something you build, though obeyed her father, Sasori , when he told her to spare Deidara . Instead, she killed Captain Yuura . Appearance In Part 1, Chikako has long, black hair which naturally sparkles a bit, due to the work with glass shards, and was very small, often mistaken as still being in the Academy when she had graduated. She wore a three quarter length mesh top, a black hoodie style top with no sleeves over that, the normal trousers with her kunai pouch on her left leg, not her right. She wore the ninja sandals. Before she left Sunagakure, she cut her hair and left her hiti-ate behind. In Part 2, she wears high waisted black shorts, with her kunai pouch, a mesh vest and a loose, half length top, which was purple in colour. She wore her headband to keep back all of her hair, apart from her fringe. She had the trademark dark hair and pale skin of the Gurasu, but had her father's brown eyes. Her entire lower left arm is bandaged, hiding the metal gaunlet, which she uses to break glass if needed. Abilities Kekkei Genkai She inherited her father's talent for puppets, but ignored it, going for the Glass Art, her mother's clan's kekkei genkai, which rivals Gaara's sand manipulation. When fighting alongside Kankuro once, his puppet became unattached and she managed to move it, but she doesn't like it, finding the puppets creepy Status Glass art includes the Glass Defence, the Glass Shards, and she can make any model out of glass, making it invulnerable only to her left hand, which is completely bandaged, hiding the metal gauntlet beneath it. She can make Glass Shruiken, Kunai and has a Glass Scythe, which proves to be very useful. Part I In the time of Part 1, Chikako passed her genin exams, inducted into the Sand Sibling/Team Baki group, even though there were supposed to be three. On the Fourth Kazekage 's last attempt to kill Gaara, she was critically injured and her mother killed in the fight. She left in the night while the siblings were at the chunin exams. She lived in the city up until she was fifteen, including encounters with Etsuko Kohaku and Sasori, with Deidara, an experience she doesn't like to talk about. When she was fifteen, the Siblings found her and persuaded her to come back. Part II In the Rescuing the Kazekage Arc Chikako was forbidden to join in the mission, due to her family ties, her father and Deidara on one side and Chiyo, Gaara and Kankuro on the other side. Chikako vented her anger by going to see Sasori while he waited for Deidara, knowing she wouldn't be able to do anything. She felt helpless, and angry, and so killed Captain Yuura, knowing that he was the traitor. When Gaara died, she showed hardly any emotion, an oddity for her, but Knakuro was heard to say that when someone like her is extremely sad, they do go quiet, which meant there was a little bit of confusion. When Gaara found her by Chiyo's grave, he comforted her, her finally being able to cry, after her fear and helplessness spilling out. This is when Gaara told her how he felt, to which she was confused. it took her a while to respond to this, but she did respond. Due to the controversy around Gaara's age and title, they kept a lot of things secret and she was made an assistant, with a few murmurs, but when he went to the meeting of the Five Kages, Chikako was left in charge of the village. From now on, complete fiction: In the War, she finally got a chance to fight, with her Glass sword, assassinating a few enemies and working behind the scenes, she had to retrieve the Kages. Through none of this has she shown that she feels un-appreciated. While everyone is fighting towards the end, she got in the way of a knife headed for Gaara and was incapacaitated, and woke up next to Gaara, who was also injured. This is when they had to come out of the dark about their relationship. Naruto showed himself to admire Gaara even more, and Chikako spent a lot of time alone, thinking. Her family had been in this war a lot and she was getting tired of it. Gaara and Chikako were heard to say that they didn't really know what their relationship was, it was hard to believe that the two people could think of each other in a boy/girlfriend way. Chikako was heard to say that maybe it was easier before, because then they were nothing, ''they were hiding. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the '''S' sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT